Secrets, Lies, and Love
by hotanuri
Summary: The begginning of the fall of the Silver Millenium is approaching, and Makoto is without a home. Perhaps she will find one in the arms of her brother...
1. Secrets, Lies, and Love

Secrets, Lies, and Love  
Part 1, Chapter 1

(disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon, I just write about what I think could happen. Enjoy!)

(UPDATED: June 16, 2009)

* * *

_Black. Everything's so black. What happened to Papa? Mama said to find him if something happened to her. Everything's dark, Mama. I can't find him in the dark. They've made everything black._

Lying in the rubble of what was once a house was a young boy, about six years old. His brown hair clung to his face, sticky with sweat and blood. He lay still, a technique the children were taught to do when the enemy had attacked. Play dead, just like a dog. Pretend to be dead. Lay still, breathe slowly, and don't open your eyes.

But he couldn't find his father lying in ruins like a corpse. His mother wanted him to find his father. He had to get help for them. His mother and baby sister were buried beneath the remains of their home.

_Papa's at the palace. Go find him, darling. Don't cry, sweetie. See, your sister is not crying. Be brave for us. Find Papa. Find safety._

Slowly lifting one eyelid, the boy peeked out to see if there were any monsters around. Finding the coast clear, he slowly sat up, his body weak from digging through stone. He had tried to rescue his mother and sister after the house fell, but he was only a small boy, and the rubble was too much for his already injured arms. Before he could get far, he had to play dead when the sounds of monsters approached.

Now, he knew without a doubt that Papa would not be able to save them. With tears filling his eyes, he began to run towards the palace, hiding in the shadows of demolished buildings. The palace was not too far from his home, and Papa had gone there when the alert had sounded. He prayed that his Papa was still alive. He hoped he was not alone.

As he approached the palace gates, his heart was suddenly crushed. What was once a beautiful garden, full of oak trees and flowers, was now scorched and littered with the bodies of men. He stood frozen, horrified at the sight of his father lying on the ground, drenched in blood.

"Papa!"

He rushed over to him, tripping over corpses, falling into dark red puddles. Falling beside his father, he reached out to him, shaking his body. "Papa? Papa, wake up! Papa, you can't be dead! I'm all alone! Papa? Papa!" Bursting into sobs, the boy rested his head on his father's chest, listening to the silence all around him.

Silence. Silence. A cry. A baby's cry?

The boy slowly looked up, turning his head to find the source of life among the dead. The crying kept up, coming from his left. A woman. It was coming from a woman. He crawled over to her, minding not to disturb anyone's final resting place. The woman appeared to be a nursemaid, wearing a white dress and short brown hair.

The crying grew louder, and the boy gently turned the woman over. Under her body, a baby was wrapped in a pink cloth. The baby suddenly stopped crying and gazed at him, her green eyes wet with tears. He was suddenly overwhelmed at how much she resembled his sister.

The little girl raised her arms, reaching for him to pick her up. Remembering what his mother had said, he put his hand under her head and one wrapped around her waist. Holding her close, he stood up and ran to a hiding spot under a fallen wall.

Sitting down, he pulled the baby away, looking at her face. Her face was streaked with dirt and blood, but he found she was not injured. The blood must have been from her nursemaid, he realized. Sitting her on his lap, she held her balance and sat up by herself. Her green eyes once more locked with his violet ones, and surprisingly, she smiled at him. He touched the earrings that adorned her ears, and she giggled at the ticklish motion.

"Hseter oonmese vore erhe!"

The boy recognized the language of the enemy, and his heart began to beat rapidly. The baby kept on smiling at him, and began to coo. He signaled for her to be quiet, but she thought it rather funny and began to giggle.

"Ruden erhe!"

The boy came face to face with the most hideous monster he ever saw.

"Ah!!!!!"

As the monster reached out with its bloodstained claws, it suddenly burst into pieces, splattering black ooze everywhere. The boy and girl were suddenly frozen in fear as a man in white reached out for them.

* * *

The boy shot up in his bed, feeling like he was in a nightmare. Panting for breath, he found his surroundings unfamiliar to him. He lay in a large bed, under white silk sheets. A fire burned in the hearth, and there was a large window in his room, touching the ceiling and ending on the floor. Putting his feet on the ground, he was amazed at the view from his window: Earth sat in a silent beauty, a magnificent blue and green that could not be found on his home planet.

Suddenly realizing what had happened, he dropped to the floor, screaming in horror. "Mama! Papa!"

The door flung open, revealing a nursemaid and a woman in white. The nursemaid sat down on the floor with him, wrapping him up in her arms. "It's alright, it's alright. You're safe now. Nobody is going to harm you."

She rocked him gently, and he found comfort in her soothing voice. After a moment, he calmed down, wiping the tears from his face. He looked up to see the woman in white kneeling down beside him. Her silver hair, worn in two buns, hung down to her ankles. He remembered when Mama's hair had been down to her waist before his sister was born.

His eyes widened suddenly. The baby!

"Where is she?" he asked, afraid of what might have happened to her.

"She's sleeping in the nursery with my daughter," the woman in white answered, her voice as serene as the Earth through the window. "You both endured a lot yesterday. My soldiers found you and brought you here."

"Where am I?"

"You're on the Moon, dear," the nursemaid replied.

"I am devastated that my army could not get there sooner, but I am grateful that they rescued you and your sister before it was too late."

My sister? The boy looked puzzled. Does she think the baby's my sister?

"Is she not your sister? You were found together."

The boy found himself nodding. "Yes, she's my sister. Makoto. Her name's Makoto."

"Well, what is your name?"

"Nephrite. I am the only son of Taki."

The woman in white smiled. "Well, Nephrite, I am Queen Serenity, ruler of the Moon Kingdom."

Nephrite's eyes widened, and he released himself from the nursemaid's arms to bow down on the floor. "I am most gracious to you, your majesty. I am not worthy to be in your presence."

"There's no need for such formalities, though I am glad your parents taught you well, may they rest in peace." The queen smiled sadly at him.

Hearing her say that, he realized once more that his parents were gone. Feeling the tears in his eyes forming, he spoke. "May I go to my sister now?"

* * *

In the nursery, a large cradle swung by the window, rocking the two sleeping babies that lay inside. As Nephrite approached, he caught view of the Moon princess, her little eyes closed and her delicate face surrounded by golden curls. Next to her was the girl he found, her brown locks shining and her face clean. Her eyes were open and they peered into his. She smiled at him, lifting her arms for him. Carefully picking her up, he sat down in the rocking chair that was nearby.

"I have to tell you something," Nephrite whispered. "I lied about you. They asked me if you were my sister, and I told them yes." He watched her face, which looked at him with a serene expression. "I told the queen your name is Makoto. I don't know why. Well, you do look like my sister, but she died with my Mama."

The baby's eyes grew watery, as if she felt his pain. Hugging her, he fought his own tears. "I don't want to be alone. Maybe that's why I lied. But now neither of us will be alone. I'm sorry I can't tell you about your family, but I can tell you all about mine." He toughed her hand, and she grasped his finger. "From now on, we are family. The sole survivors of our planet. We are family."

A knock at the door surprised him. Queen Serenity entered the room, peering over at her sleeping daughter. "She does love her naps," she said with a smile. "Nephrite, did your father ever speak of what was to happen to you when you were older?"

"No, your Majesty."

"Well, child," she continued, kneeling beside the chair, "when you were to turn ten, you were to travel to Earth. You are destined to be a guardian of the prince there."

"I'm a guardian?"

"I have contacted Queen Gaea, the ruler of Earth, and she has agreed to have you and your sister live in the palace ahead of time. Her son is four years old, and would love to have a friend to play with. Would you like to live there?"

Nephrite nodded enthusiastically. "As long as Makoto goes with me."

"Of course. The Queen is happy to have a little girl around the palace. You two will be taken good care of."

"Thank you for keeping us together."

* * *

"Nephriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite!"

A man of twenty-one turned at the sound of his name. Sixteen years after being rescued from his dying home, Nephrite had grown into a very handsome man. His brown hair cascaded down his shoulders in deep waves, a very becoming look that made his masculine face appear sensitive, just like his soul. His lavender eyes sparkled at the sight of his sister running down the corridor, calling out his name.

"Makoto, have you been fighting again?"

The tall brunette nodded her head. "Yeah," she said proudly. "I won."

Nephrite draped his arm around her slender shoulders. "I'm glad you beat up the men instead of me having to do it. I was afraid for awhile I'd have to fight off all the nasty courtiers who dare touch my sister."

"Nephrite..." She really was a beautiful young woman, with her cheeks blushing from her fight and her green eyes smiling at him. "You don't have to worry about me. You're the only man for me, brother. I don't need a husband."

"Why don't you just rip out my heart, milady," a voice laughed from behind them. They turned to see a man with short blond hair, mockingly placing his hand over his heart. "Those words are my death sentence. If I can not have you, my darling, then my life is meaningless."

"Jadeite, you fiendish animal. She's my sister."

"Come now, Nephrite. Like I could stand a chance with Makoto. She needs a man who can hold up his own against her in a fight."

Makoto smiled. "How come you're a guardian of the prince, yet you can't win a simple sparring against a woman.'

Nephrite burst out laughing, Jadeite frowning. He bowed low in front of Makoto. "My dear, I am your humble slave. Do with me what you will."

"I know what you have in mind, and I shall pass on that offer." Makoto gave him a sly grin and turned back to Nephrite, lightly kissing his cheek. "I'm going to my room to finish packing. I suppose my chambermaids will fuss over my tattered dress." She waved goodbye, racing down the hallway.

The two men stared after her, smiling. "What I wouldn't do to be you, Nephrite."

"What do you mean?"

Jadeite laughed. "Come, now. Your sister is gorgeous. I would kill to be close to her like you two are. Of course, since you're related, it could not go far." Jadeite smiled. "So now I don't feel so bad."

"That's enough," Nephrite replied, giving his comrade a warning glare. "Even if you were strong enough to get through me, you'd never stand a chance against Makoto. She'll put you in your place."

Jadeite sighed. "Don't worry, Nephrite. My heart is set on the planetary princesses. You know, the guardians of Princess Serenity. They're beautiful, and they have such long legs..."

"Is your mind ever occupied with less provocative thoughts?"

"Umm...no."

* * *

Makoto sat on the windowsill, enjoying the cool night air that came through the open window. She gazed up at the moon, which was now almost in full view. Tomorrow it would appear large and orange on the surface of the earth, as it did one day of each month. Tomorrow, however, she would not get to see it: she would be on it.

She had heard many things about the people of the moon kingdom from her brother and his friends, since they had made several convoys to the moon with the prince. Nephrite spoke of lavish gardens and sparkling lakes, and the weather was always perfect and never changed. The people there were kind, especially Queen Serenity. The princess, also named Serenity, was just about Makoto's age, and it was because of her that Makoto was going to the moon.

A knock at the door brought her back home, her thoughts coming to an end. Pulling her robes tightly around her, she shuffled over to her door. Slowly opening it, she found Nephrite waiting outside. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Nephrite came in the door, shutting it behind him. "No. I just came to see if you were ready for tomorrow. We're leaving early in the morning." He smiled at her. "Why aren't you in bed yet?"

Makoto's eyes glittered with delight. "I couldn't sleep. I'm too excited. I've never been to a masquerade before. I've also never met a princess."

"You practically grew up with Prince Endymion," Nephrite replied. He laughed suddenly. "Perhaps that's why you are so tomboyish and can hold your own against Jadeite."

Makoto laughed with him. "Maybe. But it'll be nice to meet a princess. Especially Princess Serenity's guardians."

"You've been to parties before," Nephrite continued, sitting down on her bed.

"But not a masque. They're so romantic." She started to dance around on the floor, as if practicing. "Everyone in disguise, dancing around, not having to worry." She continued to spin, her arms out as if they were resting on someone's shoulders. She glanced back at Nephrite, only to find him smiling sadly at her. "What's the matter?"

"You remind me of mother."

Makoto stopped in mid-step, her arms dropping. She sat down on the floor, resting her head on his knee. "Really?"

Nephrite nodded. "She loved to dance. Mother taught me how, too. She wanted to make sure I was able to properly dance with a woman."

"I've never seen you dance before, Nephrite. You usually stand off to the side."

"Duty before pleasure."

Makoto shook her head. "No, don't lie. That's not your true reason."

Nephrite smiled. He should've known she would see through him. "Before Mother died, she was dancing with me. That memory is burned into my mind." Makoto's eyes widened. "I can't bring myself to dance with anyone again."

"Because it reminds you of Mother?"

"I don't want to dance with someone I care about to find I'll lose them."

Makoto smiled sadly. "I suppose that means you won't save me a dance?"

Nephrite tapped her nose lovingly. "You'll have your hands full of courtiers once we arrive at the palace. You won't have time for your old brother."

"That's not true..."

"It's time you go to sleep," Nephrite said, standing up. He pulled Makoto up to her feet, hugging her. He went to kiss her nose, like he always did, but he suddenly felt an urge to kiss her elsewhere, and found himself staring into her eyes. Before he gave in, he stepped back.

"Good night."

Makoto, not realizing what had almost happened, walked over to the door behind him. "Good night."

* * *

The arrival at the Moon Kingdom had been very grand, everyone on their best behavior and wearing their finest clothes. Nephrite was proud at how Makoto handled herself before Queen Serenity, curtsying and introducing herself in a graceful manner. Maybe she wasn't as boyish as he's thought, he said to himself.

Almost immediately after they had unpacked, Makoto had been dragged off by Serenity and her guards, talking very excitedly. Nephrite stood out on the balcony of his room, looking down at the girls in the garden. They sat close together, chatting about God knows what. Nephrite thought back to when he had first come to the moon with his sister, how the soldiers had rescued them after Jupiter had been attacked.

"There is nothing more lovelier than beautiful women surrounded by beautiful flowers."

Nephrite turned to find Jadeite standing beside him, looking down over the balcony. "Thinking of throwing your ideal of 'business before pleasure,' Nephrite? It might do you some good to have one of them."

Nephrite shook his head, slightly disgusted at his comrade's comment. "Is that all you think about? Bedding beautiful women?"

Jadeite nudged his shoulder with his as he leaned against the railing. "Come on, man. Don't tell me you haven't been eyeing those girls just cause you're watching over your sister. I know what you're really thinking."

Nephrite gave him a look that seemed to say 'try me.' He dared to find out what Jadeite thought.

"We're in one of the most romantic places in our system. There are gorgeous women everywhere, most of them who've never experienced the love of a man." He smiled wickedly.

"You may take they're love, Jadeite, but you don't return it the way you should." Nephrite pointed down to the girls. "Take Makoto, for instance. She knows what she wants from a man, and she knows better than to give in to a man like you. She sees right through the kind of façade you put on around women." He smiled, lightly chuckling. "Maybe it's because she grew up around you. That's why I'm grateful for you. My sister knows to avoid men like you."

"You make me sound like an evil man." Nephrite smiled even wider, turning toward him.

"No, you're just horny."

Jadeite laughed out loud, his head rolling back. "That's not a word I hear too often. But, of course, it's true. I am a man, what can I say." After a moment, Jadeite stopped laughing to see that Nephrite's face held a puzzled look. "What are you thinking about so seriously?"

Nephrite shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He continued to watch Makoto in the garden, the scenery accenting her tanned skin. She stood almost a head taller than the other girls, and her hair was shining in the light of the moon's glow. She was wearing a light green dress, and Nephrite noticed that this one tended to cling to her form more than any other she'd ever worn.

"I like the girl with black hair, myself," Jadeite spoke after the long silence. "She's got a fire in her—well, she is the Marsian Princess—but she's feisty. I like that in a woman. Make's it a worthy chase." Jadeite looked back over at Nephrite. "Which one tickles your fancy?"

For some reason that shocked Nephrite: the first name in his mind was Makoto. He never realized until now how beautiful she was, and how alluring her body was. He blushed suddenly, embarrassed for having such feelings for his sister.

"Wait a minute!"

Jadeite stood up, puzzled by Nephrite's outburst. "What's the matter?"

Nephrite almost said, 'she's not my sister!' but he bit his tongue, afraid of the consequences it might bring. "Excuse me, Jadeite. I need time to myself."

* * *

"Do you like it on earth? I've never been there." Makoto had been asked all sorts of questions about her home, herself, and her brother. Ami, the princess of Mercury, was more interested in her home, while Minako, the Venusian, was eyeing Nephrite, who could be seen watching them from his balcony.

"It's really nice there, much different from the moon. This is my fist visit here." Makoto paused for a second. "Well, the first I remember. My brother told me that we came here when I was very little."

"Why were you here?" Rei, the Marsian princess asked.

"Mother told me that you used to live with your brother on Jupiter." Princess Serenity had spoken this time, a slightly sad expression on her face. Apparently she had been educated about the terrible fate of Makoto's birthplace.

"You're a Jupitan? I thought they were all killed back in the war sixteen years ago." Ami studied Makoto's features even more. "You do have brown hair, which is a trait of a Jupiter native. So are your green eyes."

"Yes, I am from Jupiter. My brother and I are the only survivors. Queen Serenity notified Queen Gaea about us, and we were able to live on earth a lot sooner than they had planned."

"Mother was hoping that you might have been the princess, but she was disappointed to find out that you were General Nephrite's sister." Makoto was shocked.

"She thought I could be a princess?"

"We lost one of our soldiers in that war. Mother wanted to make sure if she had survived."

Minako started to giggle, obviously not paying attention to their serious conversation. "You're brother and General Jadeite keep looking over at us."

Rei groaned. "General Jadeite seems to have a 'thing' for me. I'm not that easy, like most of the women he's been with."

"Rei, he's gorgeous! You know you wouldn't mind him giving orders in your bedroom." Minako smiled wickedly, happy with her comment. The other girls were completely shocked, their jaws wide open.

"I can't believe you said that!" Rei said, swatting her arm playfully, yet laughing at the statement. "What business is it of yours to know who is in my bedroom or not?"

"What about you, Makoto? Is they're a man in your life?" Minako had now turned her interest towards their guest. "That is, if your brother hasn't chased them all away."

"No, although Jadeite has tried many times." Makoto sighed. "I'm hoping to meet someone at the dance, though."

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard. There are so many men who come to these events, especially since it is Serenity's birthday and she's coming of age." Minako winked at her princess. "Although, I do believe she already has her heart set on someone. That leaves us with all the leftover men!"

* * *

"Nephrite...Nephrite..." Nephrite felt a soft touch on his shoulder, gently shaking him awake. The voice was psaltery, bringing a smile to his lips. He opened his eyes to see Makoto leaning over him, her form almost shadowed in the dark.

"What are you grinning about?"

Nephrite sat up in his bed. "I guess I was dreaming about something nice." He noticed that she was in her undergarments, and he was thankful that the night hid his embarrassment.

Before he realized what was going on, Makoto had pulled the covers away from him. "Get out of bed, we're going to..." Makoto had stopped, her eyes widened. Her cheeks had turned a bright red, and she turned around quickly. "Um, Brother, I suggest you put some pants on."

Nephrite was also embarrassed that she had seen him naked, and he snatched up his pants from off the floor, putting them on. "Why are you getting me up so late? Is something wrong?"

Makoto turned back around, and Nephrite swore he saw her glance down for a second before looking him in the eyes. "The others are waiting for us." She grabbed his hand, pulling him toward his door. "Let's go."

Nephrite reluctantly followed her. "Where is it we are going and who are we meeting?"

"We're meeting the princesses and the rest of the generals down at the lake. They invited us to go swimming."

"What would drive them to go swimming at this hour?"

"They told me that the water is much warmer at this time, since it's a new moon. The light that is reflected off of the earth also makes it a beautiful meeting place."

Makoto still held his hand, dragging him along through the gardens until they were almost out of sight of the palace. Just like she said, Jadeite, Zoicite, Kunzite, Endymion, Serenity, Ami, Rei, and Minako were all waiting. They were all in their under garments as well, splashing around, knee deep in the bank of the lake.

Makoto let go of Nephrite and ran out to the girls, joining them in soaking Jadeite and Zoicite. Endymion was sitting on the shore with Serenity, lost in conversation. Kunzite stood back from it all, as if observing them.

"I'm surprised to see you out here," Nephrite said, coming to stand next to Kunzite. "I didn't think this was your kind of thing."

"It's not, actually." Kunzite folded his arms across his chest. "I'm just here to protect Endymion, like we were sworn to do."

One of the girls, a beautiful blonde with energetic blue eyes left the water and ran up to Kunzite. She pulled on his arm, dragging him towards the water. "Come on, General Kunzite. You know you want to come play with me. It'll be fun."

As Kunzite was taken away, Nephrite could barely make out a muttered obscene word or two from his mouth about what he'd really like to do with her. Nephrite laughed at himself before giving in to the moment and running into the water. He attacked Jadeite at full force, dunking both of them in the water. The reemerged, soaking wet.

"So that's how it's going to be," Jadeite coughed, breathing deeply to regain his composure. "I think a spar in the water would be fun."

Makoto clapped her hands in excitement. "I'm up for it! How about you Nephrite? We can show them what it's all about."

"In the water?"

"It's a challenge." Makoto smiled at him. "Besides, aren't guardians of the crown supposed to be able to fight under any circumstances?" Makoto put her hands down to rest on her hips. "But no magic."

"But guardians are given that power to help protect their prince," Nephrite defended.

"Or princess," Minako added.

"But I don't have any powers. It's not fair in sparring cause that gives you an extreme advantage."

"Fine, no magic." Nephrite readied himself. "But I'll still win."

"That's what you think." Makoto's face still held a comical look, but her body showed her determination. Nephrite couldn't help but notice her body: her dress now clung to her form, outlining every curve. He was beginning to understand why Jadeite and other men took an interest in his sister. "She's not," he whispered. But how would she handle that he had been lying to her all these years?

Makoto made the first move, swinging her leg around to try to throw him off balance. Unfortunately for her, the water slowed her initial movement and Nephrite was able to see what she was doing and he moved out of the way. His arm reached out, and as Makoto connected with it, he pulled her down backwards into the water. Makoto propped herself up on her elbows, her body halfway submerged in the shallow water. Nephrite stood over her, smiling down at her.

"Who needs magic?"

Makoto nodded, and as Nephrite turned away from her, she kicked his leg out from under him, sending him face down into the water. Their onlookers erupted in laughter as Nephrite turned over onto his back, only to find Makoto sit down on top of him, pinning him down.

"You're right. I don't need magic."

Amidst the sounds of laughter and splashing water, Nephrite could hear is heart beating like crazy. She didn't realize that she did have magic: Nephrite was suddenly captivated by Makoto. As she leaned over him, with her hair sopping wet and clinging to her face, her eyes gleamed with a mischievous light. Nephrite lifted his hand, touching her cheek gently.

"What? Is there a bug on my face?" Makoto asked, sounding startled.

"Um, yeah. It's gone now." Nephrite fought to keep from looking anywhere else but in her eyes as she still sat atop him.

"Makoto, come over here!" Makoto heard Minako call her, but she couldn't seem to tear her gaze away from Nephrite's. She felt something was happening, and she could tell that Nephrite was feeling the same way.

Breaking her thoughts, she finally spoke. "Brother, I must go. Excuse me."

* * *

Makoto lay in her bed that afternoon, staring at the ceiling as if the answers to her questions were written on it. Ever since they're midnight swim, Nephrite had been avoiding her. At breakfast, Nephrite had not been in the dining hall, or at lunch. She had gone to visit him in his room, but he never seemed to be there when she was.

"Could he be feeling awkward about last night?" she thought. She knew that his eyes seemed to be searching for something, as if to give in to his desires if only he knew how. She remembered the night before they left earth, when he had paused so close to her. She had felt that he was about to kiss her. Makoto shook her head and turned onto her side.

"No, we're brother and sister. It would be wrong if he had." Minako had gone on about how handsome her brother was, and Makoto had agreed with her. Something inside her regretted that they were siblings.

"No, no, no, no, no." Makoto sat up. "It's wrong. All it is is brotherly love." A chambermaid entered her room, carrying a black gown. She bowed her head as she approached. "Madam, it is time to change for the party. We have much to prepare for."

* * *

Nephrite paced around his room, trying to chase away his thoughts. He had avoided being in the same room with Makoto so far today, even hiding out on his balcony when she came to call on him in his room. He knew, however, that he would have to face her tonight at the princess's birthday celebration. His feelings were a jumbled mess, as if thrown up in the air and tangled all together without hope of making sense again.

For years, he had loved Makoto as his sister, and she loved him as a brother. He didn't understand why he was feeling differently for her, stronger than before. And yet, he knew what it was: he was falling in love with Makoto. He knew that they really weren't brother and sister, but Makoto didn't.

After walking around for an hour, trying to sort out things, he finally decided to tell Makoto the truth. He wasn't sure how she would feel about the lie they had been living, but he had to let her know. As he put his jacket on, he remembered a memento he had brought with him. Nephrite went to the desk drawer in his room, finding a handkerchief that was folded up.

* * *

Makoto looked at herself in the mirror, awestruck by her own beauty. The moon maiden had done a splendid job with her hair, letting it hang loose in curls with the top half pulled back slightly by a pink rose. Her dress was also very beautiful, made from the finest silk on earth. It had been stained black, and the seamstress had sewn a large red rose on the front of the full skirt. The top was form fitting and hung off the shoulders, and she suddenly thought how Nephrite would react to such a revealing dress.

Makoto could imagine him making a fuss, telling her to wear something over her neck or put on a different dress. However, she thought that he might like it, and look at her the way other men had done before. Makoto wouldn't mind if it was him.

"No! He's your brother!" Makoto said to herself.

There was a knock at the door and the maid opened it, bowing to Nephrite as he entered. He whispered to her, and the maid left, closing the door behind her. "I'm sorry I've been so unattainable."

"I was beginning to think I had done something to offend you, brother," Makoto replied, standing up from her chair. She could tell by his expression that Nephrite liked her appearance. She spun around, letting him look at her full ensemble. "Do you like it?"

Nephrite smiled. "It's missing something."

"Oh? What?"

Nephrite approached her, unfolding the handkerchief he had brought with him. He held it out to Makoto, revealing a pair of pink rosebud earrings. "They would go perfect with your dress."

Makoto carefully picked them up. "Where did you get these?"

"Well, that's what I came here to tell you." Nephrite took her hand, preventing her from walking away to put the earrings on. "Makoto, I..."

"Makoto!" The door flung open, revealing Minako and Rei. They were fully dressed as well, complete with silk masks to hide they're eyes. "Come on, all the good looking men are starting to arrive."

Minako approached them and took Makoto's other hand, dragging her away. "Rei, grab her mask. We're going to find us some handsome guys."

Before Nephrite or Makoto could protest, she was gone, leaving Nephrite alone in her bedroom. He sat down on her bed, his head hung low. "Am I a fool for trying to tell her? I still can't shake the feeling she's going to despise me." He lay back, closing his eyes. He breathed deep, and the overpowering scent of roses drove his senses wild. He knew that his love for Makoto would drive him mad if he did not tell her.


	2. Secrets, Lies, and Love Ch 2

Secrets, Lies, and Love  
Part 1, Chapter 2

(disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon, I just write about what I think could happen. Enjoy! Be forewarned, this chapter has a little "steam" in it )

UPDATED: June 16, 2009

* * *

The music filled the ballroom, which was an array of colors. Women danced around, wearing every shade Makoto knew, and a few others she had not seen before. Several men were also wearing different colored tuxedos, adding to the rainbow of people. Everyone was wearing a mask, whether they were simply covering her eyes, their face, or their entire head.

Makoto lightly touched her mask, making sure it wouldn't slip off. Her fingers brushed against the earrings Nephrite had given her. She wondered what he was going to tell her before Minako and Rei had dragged her away. His eyes had been so serious, but he had seemed nervous.

The music sped up into a waltz. Makoto stood off to the side, leaning against one of the many marble columns that ran along the circumference of the room. She saw Minako, wearing a flowing gown of gold and a matching feathery mask. Her partner was wearing a purple mask that covered his face, but Makoto guessed it was Kunzite, not only by his long white hair, but also by his rigid and nervous posture. Makoto smiled, knowing full well that Kunzite was not the easiest at relationships.

As Makoto thought of how different he was from Jadeite, she saw Jadeite on the other side of the room, trying to charm Rei into dancing with him. Rei eventually gave in, but Makoto noticed that Rei was smiling as she was led out to the dance floor. Makoto looked around some more, and she saw Ami and Princess Serenity were also dancing with someone.

Makoto sighed. She looked around, trying to see if maybe her brother was also standing off to the side. She couldn't spot him, so she figured he either had not come down yet, or he had really disguised himself well. She didn't see his familiar brown hair, which was usually worn free, cascading over his shoulders in waves. She also couldn't see his lavender eyes, most likely hidden behind a mask of some sorts. Makoto kept looking, searching for his tall, muscular figure.

Makoto felt her cheeks flush as she thought of his body. Her mind reflected the scene early that morning, when they went swimming. She hadn't expected him to be sleeping naked. She was surprised at her reaction, as her eyes fell over his bare skin, his toned abdomen, his...

"Oh my God!" Makoto gasped, covering her eyes as she tried to block the image in her mind. "He's my brother!" She whispered, repeating it to herself. She was so preoccupied with herself that she jumped when a hand touched her bare shoulder. Makoto turned and saw a lion's face, or what resembled one. It was a mask that covered the entire head, except the man's mouth and chin.

"Such a beautiful rose should not be hidden, but shown off." He lifted her hand and delicately kissed it. Makoto felt breath taken, and nodded her consent. He led her out to the dance floor, just as the music began to slow down. A lovely melody began to play, and the man pulled Makoto close to him, her left hand clasped in his right, and his other arm wrapped around her waist. Makoto became lost in the words of the song and the scent of this man's cologne.

_Are those your eyes?  
Is that your smile?  
I've been looking at you forever,  
Yet I never saw you before.  
Are these your hands  
Holding mine?  
Now I wonder how  
I could've been so blind. _

Makoto closed her eyes, breathing in her dancing partner's cologne. She couldn't help feeling that it was familiar. She knew she had been around it before.

_And for the first time  
I am looking in your eyes.  
For the first time  
I'm seeing who you are.  
I can't believe how much I see  
When you're looking back at me.  
Now I understand what love is, love is  
For the first time. _

The song continued, but the man suddenly led Makoto away from the dance floor, and out into the gardens, under the night sky. Makoto went to sit down, but he held on to her hand, pulling her close. "I need to tell you something," he whispered.

Makoto's eyes widened, not sure of what he was going to say. "Yes?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. He shifted his weight, a clear sign that he was nervous. "I...Well...You see..." He turned his head, muttering to himself.

Makoto smiled. "Whatever it is, I'll listen to..."

She was prevented from speaking further by the man's sudden action. His lips were soft against hers, and although he had taken her by surprise, he was gentle. Makoto remained still as he slowly pulled away, her eyes widened at the thought of her first kiss.

_Can this be real?  
Can this be true? _

"I think I deserve a name, good sir, since you have stolen my first kiss." Makoto hoped with all her heart that he was a handsome man, although she could tell he was very kind. As he pulled off his mask, Makoto gasped, and her eyes brimmed with tears.

_Am I the person I was this morning?  
And are you the same you? _

Makoto could feel her heart race as the emotions inside her fought with each other: anger, confusion, resentment, and something she couldn't identify. She felt the tears keep coming, but she couldn't take her eyes away from his guilt written face.

"How could you, Nephrite?"

Makoto didn't wait for an answer. She turned and ran towards the stairwell, leaving Nephrite alone in the garden. How could he do that to her? He was her brother, yet he had kissed her. As she shut the door to her room and flung herself onto the bed, she wiped her eyes. She was angry with him, and yet, she found herself wanting more of his kisses, more of him. She cursed at herself, at thinking such an ungodly thing.

_It's all so strange.  
How can it be?  
All along this love  
Was right in front of me. _

Makoto began to cry again, except this time out of sorrow instead of anger. She finally realized what the strange sensation was: she loved Nephrite. He cared for her, protected her, listened to her, and shared everything with her. And if she wasn't mistaken, he felt the same way about her.

_And for the first time  
I am looking in your eyes.  
For the first time  
I'm seeing who you are. _

Nephrite had sat out in the garden for a while, his head hung low and hidden in his hands. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and sensed someone sit down next to him, but he didn't look up.

"What's the matter, Nephrite?" Jadeite asked, leaving his hand on Nephrite's shoulder. He smiled teasingly. "Did someone turn you down?"

Nephrite sighed, sitting up straight. "I'm not in the mood for joking."

Jadeite's smile immediately vanished. For the first time that Nephrite could remember, Jadeite looked serious. "What happened?"

"I've done something stupid."

They sat there quietly for a while, the breeze tousling their hair. Nephrite battled with his thoughts, trying to decide if he should go to Makoto or leave her alone. "I don't know what to do."

"Is it a woman?" Jadeite asked. "I've had enough experience to share with you some tips."

"I acted without thinking, and now I've scared her. She probably despises me."

"Ah, so there is someone you're interested in."

Nephrite gave Jadeite a threatening look. "I have no chance with her now. I don't know how I'm going to face her."

Jadeite stood up and walked over to a nearby rose bush. "There are so many beautiful flowers here, I don't know which one to choose." He gently touched the different roses, leaning over to smell each one. "Each has a beautiful fragrance, a soft touch, and a lovely appearance."

Nephrite looked over at him. "What are you talking about?"

Jadeite ignored his question as he inspected a red rose. He smiled and gently plucked it from the bush. "But eventually, you find the right rose, one that fills your heart and soul with its aroma, beauty, and touch. And when you find it, you have to be gentle. Soft." Jadeite walked over to Nephrite, smelling the rose. "Loving." He held out the rose to Nephrite, a sincere smile on his face. "Go talk to her. If she's the right one, she'll listen."

_I can't believe how much I see  
When you're looking back at me  
Now I understand what love it, love is  
For the first time. _

Makoto sat up, wiping away the tears from her cheeks. She had finally made up her mind. She would go back downstairs to talk to her brother. Checking her appearance in the mirror, she left her room, her mask abandoned on her bed.

Nephrite stood outside Makoto's door, the rose still in his hands. He lifted his hand to knock on the door, but paused, contemplating what he was about to do. "She'll probably be enraged that I've been lying to her." He looked at the rose, remembering what Jadeite had said. He knocked on the door, waiting for a reply.

"Makoto?" Nephrite pressed his ear against the door, listening for any sign of movement. He knocked again, and when there was no reply, he slowly opened the door. The room was empty, but Nephrite knew Makoto had been here, her mask sitting on her bed.

* * *

Makoto ran out into the garden, but Nephrite was not there. She sat down on the bench, her head in her hands. She felt like crying, but she didn't want to break down and make a scene. She heard someone walking towards her, and she looked up. "Good evening."

Jadeite smiled at her. "Good evening to you, milady. Why are you out here, instead of dancing the night away? Or are the men too scared to dance with you?" His last statement was said in a teasing tone.

Normally, Makoto would have proven her strength, but she was too emotional. "I'm trying to find Nephrite. I left him out here, and now he's gone."

Jadeite's eyes widened, pointing at her. "You were with Nephrite a few moments ago?"

Makoto nodded. "I got upset at him, and I ran off."

Jadeite stood, his mouth agape. "Y-y-you? You are the one Nephrite's worried about?" Jadeite ran his fingers through his hair, and then rubbed at his chin nervously. "This is interesting."

Makoto looked at him, her eyes worried. "What do you mean?" She jumped up, her hands clasping his arms. "Did you see us? Did you talk to him?"

Jadeite struggled with what to say, but he couldn't find the right words. He shrugged his shoulders, and Makoto let go of his arms. "I've got to find him and talk to him." She left Jadeite in the garden, standing dumbfounded.

Makoto walked around the perimeter of the ballroom, looking for Nephrite's familiar features. She could see Minako, dancing with a man in a red suit and mask, and she spotted Rei talking to Ami and Zoicite in a corner. Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion were dancing in the middle of the floor, lost in each other's eyes.

"You look troubled, my dear."

Makoto felt a tender hand touch her shoulder, and she turned to face Queen Serenity. "Your majesty!"

"Do not bother with formalities. I'm not finicky." She smiled at Makoto. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm trying to find Nephrite."

"Oh, your charming brother."

Makoto felt resentment in her chest as she heard him referred to as her brother. "Y-yes."

Queen Serenity continued to smile softly. "I remember when I first met you two. You were just a baby, but your brother was about six years old. He was very protective of you. I understand why, though."

Makoto saw a change in her expression as the queen continued to look at her. "Is something wrong?"

Queen Serenity reached out and touched Makoto's ear. "Where did you get these earrings?" The queen seemed a bit desperate as she spoke.

"Nephrite gave them to me. He said they matched my dress."

Queen Serenity forced a smile. "I'll have to ask him where he found them. My daughter would love a pair like them."

"Excuse me," Makoto said, bowing her head as she walked away. She felt uncomfortable around the queen at the moment. It was as if she knew something she didn't. Something life changing.

* * *

Nephrite had waited in Makoto's room for over an hour, but she had not returned. He returned to his room, discarding his mask and jacket on the chair by the fireplace. He almost tore the buttons on his shirt from frustration as he took it off and discarded it on the floor. He plopped onto his bed, resting his hand over his eyes. He sighed deep as he heard a knock at his door.

"Go away!"

Nephrite listened to the fire cackling in its hearth when he noticed the door shutting. He huffed, aggravated with his uninvited guest. He sat up, facing the door. "I said..."

He was met with a forceful kiss. The softest lips in the world were pressed against his. The scent of roses filled the air around him, and he pulled away.

"Makoto? What..."

She kissed him again, refusing to let him speak. Makoto knew that if she did, she would not be able to do what she came here to do. She was in love with Nephrite, and her feelings were stronger than the blood that ran through both of them.

He tried to pull away from her and speak again, but Makoto just kissed him again, and this time he gave in. He kissed her with the same passion she felt within herself. His hands were in her hair, brushing against her back; anywhere he could reach. He lay down, pulling her with him so that she was lying beside him.

He propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at her. "Makoto, I need to tell you something."

Makoto looked into his eyes. "Can it wait till later?"

"It's important."

"Nephrite, I love you. I don't care about anything else right now. I want to live in the moment." She pulled him down, kissing him passionately. He didn't try to pull away this time, returning her kiss.

Makoto brushed her fingers across his bare back, feeling the smoothness of his skin. He pulled her closer to him with each kiss, his body pressed against her to a point that started to drive her crazy. She needed to be closer to him, one with him. She could tell he wanted it to.

She rolled him onto his back, straddling him. Her skirt was caught between them, bunched up in several different places. "This dress is so troublesome."

"We can take care of that." Nephrite pulled her down and kissed her neck, his fingers working the buttons on her dress. Makoto giggled as he kissed a part of her neck that was sensitive. She gasped as he lightly bit at it, sucking on the skin. There was a slight pain, but the sensation it gave her drove her to madness.

"Don't stop!" She gasped. She could feel her bodice fall free around her, leaving her chest bare. Nephrite continued to suck and nibble at her throat as his hands caressed her breasts. Makoto squirmed, enjoying the sensations, but finding it hard to bear the tickling feelings.

Nephrite suddenly stopped, and he rolled her over onto her back. He stood up by the bed, and pulled her dress off over her legs, dropping it on the floor. He knelt down, pulling Makoto to the end of the bed so that her legs hung off the edge. He kissed her thighs, meanwhile giving her feathery touches around her woman hood. Makoto felt a sudden urge to be touched, and she whined lightly.

Nephrite pulled her closer, and he buried his face in her. Makoto grabbed the bed sheets, clutching them as she gasped. She bit her tongue from crying out in pleasure as his tongue nearly drove her mind to madness. Nephrite sensed that she was close to a climax, and he slipped his fingers into her. Makoto nearly jumped off the bed as she tried to fight the feelings coming over her, but they were too powerful, and her whole body shuddered with a pleasurable sensation.

Makoto jolted up, pulling Nephrite away by his hair. She looked down into his face, gasping for breath. "Please: I need you!" She kissed him, giving him no chance of reply. He stood up, and lay down on the bed with her beneath him.

"Oh my God..."

Nephrite and Makoto both froze where they were. Whoever had spoken was not alone, for there were several gasps shortly after. They turned their heads, Nephrite's body covering Makoto's naked one.

Rei, Minako, Ami, and Jadeite all stood in the doorway. Ami had turned her back towards them, while Minako's hand covered her mouth. Rei had dropped her mask on the floor, and Jadeite was trying to look anywhere else but at them.

Finally, Jadeite spoke. "Girls, why don't we give them a minute." He shuffled them off, shutting the door behind them. They stood outside the door, their whispers heard by Makoto and Nephrite.

* * *

"You have been caught in a blasphemous act."

Queen Serenity looked down on them, her smile long gone. After they had composed themselves, Makoto and Nephrite were taken straight to an empty room, where Queen Serenity was waiting. Rei had gone ahead of them and notified the Queen of what had happened.

Makoto and Nephrite were now standing in front of the Moon queen, their heads hung low. Jadeite stood between them, while the girls were standing behind the queen. Makoto tried to steal glances at Nephrite, but his hair hid his eyes.

"You two are blood related, and you have engaged in wickedness. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Makoto felt like crying. They would never understand how much she loved her brother. Her hands covered her eyes, brushing away her tears. "I don't care what you think. I love Nephrite." She breathed in deep. She must be strong. If she was willingly to love Nephrite, then she must be willingly to pay the price.

Queen Serenity turned towards Nephrite. "And what do you have to say in your defense?"

For the first time since they had left his room, Nephrite looked over at Makoto. His eyes were filled with guilt. "I'm sorry."

"You should be sorry," Rei whispered. Minako nudged her.

"Do you wish to say something, Princess Minako?"

"It would not matter. But, after all, I am the guardian of love, and true love is what I believe in. I am blind to race, sex, or blood. I was just shocked at what I saw." Minako smiled sadly. "I see that they both truly love each other, and they should be given a fair trial."

"There is no need for a trial."

Everyone looked at Nephrite. "Why is that?" Queen Serenity asked.

Nephrite sighed. "Because, I have been deceiving you all."

Makoto's eyes widened. "What?"

"My sister, Makoto, died on Jupiter with my mother and father."

Makoto couldn't believe her ears. "But I'm Makoto. Am I not your sister?"

Nephrite turned away from Makoto, and suddenly she felt angry. "I had found you, just shortly after the attack. Your nursemaid had protected you, and died. I took you so the youmas would not. Queen Serenity had assumed that we were brother and sister, and I was only six, so I agreed. I didn't want to be alone."

Queen Serenity raised her eyebrows, but she seemed calm about his explanation. "Princess Ami, if you would extract a blood sample from the both of them to see if what General Nephrite says is true, I would appreciate it. However, if you have lied, you will be stripped of your title, and other punishments will follow."

The process was quick and painless, or so Makoto had thought. She had barely noticed Ami come over and prick her finger. She was too upset about the fact that Nephrite had lied to her. Just as she had realized that she loved him, when she was willing to sacrifice all of her moralities to be with him, she found out her whole life was a lie.

But what worried her more was that she did not know who she was.

Princess Ami typed away at her mini computer, and still Nephrite would not look at her. His facial expression had already given Makoto the answer before Ami spoke.

"What General Nephrite says is true: they are in no way related. They both have Jupitan blood, but that is all they have in common."

Queen Serenity looked towards Nephrite. "You have told the truth. Your title remains. However, because of your lie, this young woman has no history." Queen Serenity stood up. "Under the circumstances, I cannot send Makoto back to Earth with you when you leave in three days. However, if you two love each other, and wish to marry, I will let her return with you. Otherwise, Makoto will remain here with me."

Queen Serenity approached Nephrite. "Do you love Makoto?"

Makoto could sense that Nephrite was looking at her, and she heard him answer meekly. "I would die for her, my love is so great."

Makoto felt like crying. She could feel her chest grow tighter, almost suffocating herself. She knew she would be asked, but she couldn't answer. She did love him, but her anger was much greater. He had lied to her, deceived her. Yes, he had saved her life, but why did he have to lie?

"Makoto? Do you love Nephrite?"

Makoto could feel the tears in her eyes, demanding to flow down her cheeks. "I..." She closed her eyes, fighting back the pain. She wanted to scream, to let everyone know of her agony. In the background, she could hear the ballroom music playing softly. Just an hour ago, she had been dancing in his arms, had kissed him, had allowed him to love her. In just a few moments, all those blissful moments had been smashed by a lie.

"I can't!"

Makoto ran from the room, far away from everyone. She could hear the girls call to her, but she couldn't go back there. She needed to be alone.

She could smell the roses in the gardens, and quickly turned, disappearing into the darkness the plants provided. Kneeling down on the ground and resting her head on a bench, she began to sob. Her arms shielded her face, and when she turned her head, a sharp pain pierced her neck.

She felt for the source of the pain, and felt the earrings Nephrite had given her. She took them out, holding them in her hand. The tiny pink rosebuds were beautiful. Nephrite had wanted to tell her where he got them, but never had a chance. And Queen Serenity had been so intrigued by them. Makoto closed her hand over them, laying her head on her arms once more.

"Why does love have to hurt?" she cried.

She heard thunder overhead, and groaned at the thought of rain. Rain?

Makoto sat up, looking at the sky. The Moon never had storms. She had only heard thunder back on Earth. There was no clouds overhead, but another clap of thunder rolled around her.

"Some things cannot be explained so easily."

Makoto turned suddenly, startled by the soft voice that spoke behind her.

"Who are you?"

The girl that stood there smiled at her, but it was a sad smile. "My name is not important. In a short time, everything will change: My name, your name, our world."

"What are you talking about?" Makoto stood up, brushing away her tears. As she stood to her full height, she noticed that the girl stood no higher than her chest. "What do you mean everything is changing?"

"Like you. Your identity has changed in an instant."

Makoto stared down at the girl. Her violet eyes were vast, filled with a wisdom Makoto could not comprehend. Even though she was a child, she seemed much wiser. She wore a purple dress, and it lightly fluttered in the breeze.

"How do you know that?" Makoto whispered.

"I know many things."

"You wouldn't know who I am."

"Yes, I do."

Makoto's eyes widened. "Who am I then?" Makoto turned and sat on the bench. "Nobody in there knows who I am," she said, nodding towards the castle. "I don't even know what my real name is."

Overhead, the thunder rolled again, and the girl was standing right next to Makoto. With Makoto sitting, she could see right into her eyes. Makoto couldn't tear her eyes away from the girl with violet eyes. The thunder grew louder, but Makoto did not want to run. This girl proclaimed she knew who Makoto was, and she wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Who am I?"

The girl looked down at Makoto's clenched hand, and tenderly touched it. Makoto opened it, and gasped. The earrings had blossomed, not buds anymore. They were now full pink roses, shining in the light. "How?"

"These are an heirloom of the Jupiter royal family. They are a sign of nobility--of a princess."

Makoto tried to speak, but she could find no words. A princess?

The girl touched Makoto's forehead, and Makoto saw a symbol appear on the girl's forehead, resembling a shining purple 'h.' She could feel her own forehead grow warm, and a strange sensation overcame her.

"Awaken, daughter of Jupiter!"

* * *

Jadeite searched around the ballroom, looking for his prince. He knew that sooner or later Endymion must be informed of Nephrite and Makoto. Jadeite had wanted to tell him later, seeing that the prince was indulging himself in the company of the moon princess, but the moment came sooner than he desired.

Nephrite had disappeared.

* * *

Rei and Minako walked down the hallway in silence, each debating what to say. They didn't want to gossip, but eventually, the silence broke.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Rei said, "but I can't believe what General Nephrite did to Lady Makoto."

Minako nodded. "Yes, I agree that the general should have told her the truth before they got involved, but I can understand why he hid the truth from her."

"It makes you think back about your past, doesn't it, Minako?" Rei stopped and watched her friend. She was wiping a tear away from her blue eyes. "But he was doing it to protect you, not to hurt you."

"Just like Nephrite was protecting Makoto." Minako wiped her hand on her dress. "That's why I sympathize with them."

"That's all right. I know how you feel." Rei looked up into the sky. "I have one of those pasts too." She peered at the dim light of Mars, almost hidden by the dark clouds overhead. "Where did this storm come from?"

Minako cocked her head, staring at Rei. "I didn't notice it approach. There's nothing evil about it."

A sudden strike of lightning startled them both. After the bright white light faded, they noticed a bright green light emitting from the garden. They looked at each other and nodded, both racing towards the source.

* * *

"What are you doing to me?" Makoto gasped, her chest heavy with a strong force she could not identify. Her body was surrounded by a light—no, she was causing the light. Her body felt warm all over, and a sudden power flowed through, like an electric charge. Her forehead suddenly felt hot, and she fell to her knees.

"Look, your identity is revealed."

The girl pointed towards a nearby fountain, and Makoto crawled over to it. Her body was still tingling all over, and her forehead was burning. As she peered over into the water, she jumped back suddenly. Slowly, Makoto gazed back into the water. A bright green symbol shone on her forehead, similar to an elaborate four. Makoto turned back to the small girl, but she had disappeared.

"Lady Makoto, are you all right?"

She heard Princess Minako's voice, but before she could turn around, the Venusian princess touched her shoulder.

"Ouch!" Minako cried, pulling her hand back. A sudden shock had been sent through her hand and up her arm. "What's wrong, Lady Makoto?"

Makoto turned towards her, and she saw Princess Rei was with her as well. Both of the women stared at her, eyes wide and mouths ajar.

"It can't be..."

* * *

"Mako-chan! Wait up!"

Makoto turned to see her princess running towards her. "Serenity, you should be waiting with your mother in the grand hall."

"I just can't wait to see Endymion. They haven't been here in so long..." Serenity saw the look upon her friend's face. "I'm sorry, Makoto. But maybe he'll be here this time?"

"He hasn't been here in over a year, I don't expect to see him this time."

"But it's my eighteenth birthday, and Endymion said he was bringing all of his guards." Before Serenity waited for a reply, she ran ahead of Makoto to meet her prince who had just arrived.

Makoto stopped and watched from a distance. She had not seen Nephrite in almost two years, when she had discovered that they were not related. That same evening, she had awakened as Sailor Jupiter, the princess of Jupiter. Queen Serenity took her in, and Makoto had immediately progressed in training. Endymion and his guards continued to visit, but Nephrite always stayed on earth when they did. The other princesses had become very friendly with the generals, and Makoto envied them.

"Makoto!" Serenity called out, waving her arms. Makoto smiled at how childish this young woman still was. "Makoto, he's here!"

Makoto's heart stopped suddenly. He was here.

She watched the group come towards her, her heart suddenly working again, beating faster. She could see his curly dark hair coming over the hill, and she couldn't make up her mind to go to him or stay. Makoto could not block out her love for him, but she was still injured by his deceit.

He came closer to her, and Makoto opened her mouth to say hello. However, no words would come, for she sensed something strange about him. As he approached, he made no eye contact and walked right by her. The others stopped short, staring at her and Nephrite.  
As he walked away and into the palace, Makoto felt the tears fall from her face. "Something is different about him."

Jadeite nodded. "He hasn't been the same since the night of the masque. We found him back on earth, and he's been very odd since then. He's not his usual self."

"We were hoping that being around you would bring him to his old self," Endymion added.

"I don't think we'll ever be the same," Makoto said, turning towards the palace. Everyone around her stood quietly, as thunder rolled quietly in the background.

* * *

((To be continued in the next part))

((AN: I still have to laugh over my friend's reaction years ago when she read this chapter: "KNOCK ON THE DAMN DOOR!"))


End file.
